Till Death Do Us Part
by MoonyMuggle
Summary: Bella is the new girl once again but only has eyes for a certain vamp, is her growing crush for him her only secret or is there something else she could be hiding?


**Hi guys, sadly I have just been unable to write my last fic so I've just decided to start another one so fingers crossed this one goes a wee bit better.**

 **Please review, it honestly means the world to me and any constructive criticism is gladly welcomed as it will only make my writing better.**

* * *

Whoever said that rain was beautiful has clearly never lived in Forks, everything is always soaking and cold and gross. I hate myself for moving here, the worst mistake I've ever made really. I mean, don't get me wrong I love Charlie and all but would a little sunshine hurt, really. I mean I'm starting to think that the sun is some sort of urban legend, a far-off dream that was never actually real, a figment of my imagination. Okay, maybe I'm being a little dramatic, but constant torrential rain can do that to a person. Sleep continued to evade me as I studied the lavender walls of my childhood bedroom, unchanged for the past ten years. Kinda weird really, like I'm one of those kids who died young and their parents are unable to move on, so yeah creepy. My digital alarm clock gives the room a green tinge as I watch the time slowly crawl forward until I see the minute click over causing the most irritating beeping telling me it was time to get up. I dragged myself out of bed, mentally preparing myself for the first day back at Forks High where I'd most likely be treated like some exotic animal in a zoo. Oh and the whispering, I can't stand the whispering, like come on! I do have ears and can most definitely hear what everyone is saying, I can't tell what I hate more, the bitchy comments from the girls or the very inappropriate comments from the guys. I pull on my go to black jeans and long-sleeved top and thud down the stairs, still half asleep and make myself a steaming mug of coffee and guzzle it down, burning my tongue in the process causing me to stick it out. I heard a chuckle coming from behind me and turn to see Charlie shaking his head, already dressed in his police uniform.

"When will you learn that coffee tends to be hot" he smiled, chuckling at my pain.

"When will you learn that handlebar moustaches went out of fashion in like the 1970s" I shoot back causing him to stroke his moustache, pouting dramatically.

"Don't listen to her" he cooed "you are the best-looking moustache a man could ever hope for"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and headed for the door, grabbing my bag and keys on the way, "Bye, I'll see you tonight" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Have fun at school" came Charlies overly sweet voice from the kitchen.

"Have fun looking like a bad '70s porn star" I retort, shutting the door and heading to my truck.

Yeah, she may be old and a little rusty but she gets me where I need to go and only complains once in a while. I hoist myself up into the driver's seat and start the engine, I pull out of the drive after she sputters into life and head off towards good old Forks High. As I pull up, my thundering engine draws the eyes of every person milling around outside. Let the whispering commence. I watch as they all begin to mutter between them, glancing up at me every few seconds. This is going to be a long day. I jump out of the truck and make a straight beeline to the front door, praying nobody tries to talk to me, there are no words to describe how much I hate small talk. My luck only lasts until I enter the building as I quickly find myself connected to a small, greasy boy who has decided that my lower back is the perfect place for his hand.

"You must be the new girl," he beams "I'm Mike Newton" he finishes with a wink, moving even closer to me.

"Well, Mike _Newton"_ I grit out "I suggest you remove your hand from me before I do so myself" I practically spit as I give him my most venomous stare.

He backs away from me quickly and removes his hand as if it had been burnt, I give him a fake grin as he begins to splutter out a half-formed apology. I continue on my way, leaving him to his blabbering and, once making a stop to get my timetable, head to my first class. The entire day didn't go much better than the morning, I was treated by all the boys like they'd never seen a girl before and by the girls like I was a piece of shit stuck to their shoe. Another one of Mike Newton's cronies decided it would be a good idea to corner me in the lunch hall.

"Ahhh you must be the new girl, Isabella right?" he questioned slowly stepping closer to me.

"Just Bella" I state coldly, taking a step away from him "Can I help you?" I furrowed my eyebrows, why can't people just take a hint and leave me be.

"As a matter of fact, you can" he replied, yet again taking another step towards me "you could join me for lunch" he finished with a wink. "I'm Eric Yorkie by the way".

Fuck. I quickly scanned the room for an easy exit when my eyes landed on a table of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen, there were four of them, all as elegant as the other, they were practically radiating beauty. The most appealing though was the fact that they seemed to be the only people in the school who didn't care that I was there. Perfect. What better way to avoid pointless chatter than surrounding myself with people who didn't really know I was there. I manoeuvred my way around Eric replying once I was clear of him.

"You know what I'd love to but I already promised them that I'd join them" I finished as I gestured in their general direction with a small smile spread across my face. I sauntered towards their table and was met with the most brilliant eyes I've ever seen in my life. They were a blend of gold, honey and syrup all swirled into one, I'd never seen eyes like it before. I moved from eye to eye taking in each person as I went, they were so different yet looked strangely similar. My eyes caught on the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on, he was the largest human I think I've ever seen, he had muscles upon muscles and must have been almost twice the height of me. I catch myself staring and quickly avert my gaze, scanning the rest of the table I am met with a breathtakingly gorgeous woman who was currently glaring daggers at me as I approached. Well, shit, this may not go as well as I had planned, she looks like she could be the number one bitch of the school. As I reach the table I meet the eyes of a tiny, pixie-like girl whose entire face seemed to be lit up in a giant smile and sitting next to her a very serious looking man with long golden hair, it almost looked like he was in pain. I place my tray on the table and sit down, their eyes boring into me.

"Right, well, I know this isn't a permanent thing but if I had to sit through an entire hour of some pubescent boy make pitiful attempts at flirting with me I may actually murder someone, so I'll just sit here nice and quiet and if you guys could just glare at anyone that comes close that'd be great" I let out in one breath, glancing around the table to gauge their reactions. The good looking bear of a man burst into the loudest roar of laughter I'd ever heard, the rest of the table quietly smirking to themselves.

"Well, what guys," I say, massaging the back of my neck, "It's neverending, you know, like if I'm honest I'm a bitch and if I"m nice I must clearly like them," I say sarcastically, eliciting a fresh round of chuckles. "Anyway" I continue, "I'm Bella Swan, and you guys are?" I question, looking at each of them in turn.

"Well I'm Alice Cullen" came a high pitched voice from the pixie-like girl as she extended her hand towards me, "and this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock" she stated gesturing to the brooding blonde beside her, "And this is his sister Rosalie and my brother, Emmett" she finished with a wide grin. "We also have another friend, Edward, but he's..." she paused, trying to find the words, "not himself today" she finished as they all exchanged knowing looks.

I ignored their conspiratorial glances and instead replied "It's very nice to meet you all, and thanks for saving me from all those horny guys" I laugh out as I begin to pick at my lunch.

"It's no problem, Bella, I'll make sure none of them bothers you" came Emmett's deep, rumbling voice, "Usually all it takes is an aimed glare and they're all but pissing their pants" he chuckled, his shoulder shaking with laughter.

I laughed along with him, the time flying by until the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. I gathered my stuff and loaded everything back into my bag but once it was swung onto my back a squeaky voice came from right behind me.

"Isabella looks like we're in the same class next" Mike exclaimed excitedly, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth and tried to stay calm but before I could even get a so much as a 'Fuck off' out of my mouth Emmett had dragged his arm off of me and pushed him away from me. I turned around to face Emmett, only just realising how tall he was as he towered over me. he looked down at me with a goofy grin.

"I honestly think he might have shit himself," he said seriously as he hoisted my bag onto his back.

"Em, I may look weak but I am actually capable of carrying my own bag," I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, your gonna need both your hands to fend off any, how did you put it, 'pubescent boys' so I'm just doing the right thing in making sure you make it to class safely" he smirked bending down to grab his bag.

"Oh, how noble of you, my knight in shining armour," I say, fluttering my eyelashes dramatically. He only shakes his head in response as we make our way into the swarm of people. As promised I make it to class unscathed and sit through what must be the longest hour of my life. After what felt like an actual eternity the final bell went to free me from this hell hole, I was last to leave the class and was met with the mountainous figure of Emmett waiting for me. I gave him a questioning stare, silently asking why he was here.

"It's a long walk to the car park you know" he pointed out, giving me a playful nudge as we walked towards my truck "wouldn't want another ambush now would we" he laughed throwing a wink in my direction.

I huffed, rolling my eyes "I can handle Mike Newton" I huff walking ahead towards the car park.

"I don't doubt it" he chuckled, "it's Mike I'm worried for" I shook my head as we walked out into the cold, rainy Forks weather.

As we neared my baby I heard Emmett begin to mutter to me. "If this is your truck I am disowning you as a friend, it's older than you!" he fretted, running his hands through his hair, "how do you even get up into it" he questioned, moving aside, wondering if I could actually do it.

I scoff at him, grab the inside door handle and pull myself up and into the cabin, at this height, I was finally eye level with him letting me get a proper look into his butterscotch eyes. I show him a triumphant grin, only making him pinch the bridge of his nose in mock stress.

"Your solution is to literally drag yourself into the truck?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It works doesn't it" I retort, sticking my tongue out at him causing him to shake his head and smile at me.

"See you tomorrow Bella" he promised softly giving me a small smile as he shut my door and watched me drive away.

* * *

 **That's it guys, again please review I really do appreciate it and any constructive criticism is very welcome.**


End file.
